A snakes sting
by NobleIntentionsForYou
Summary: Draco needs tutoring to help him pass Potions... Hermione needs a turn in her relationship... When the two cross and night falls, can Hermione and Draco keep their hands off each other. Rated M or language and smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: As promised, my first Dramione. I'll be changing POV as the chapters go on, but it won't be confusing. Don't worry. :)**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, all is owned by J.K Rowling…who is a goddess…just saying.**_

**Draco POV. **

The library was silent. It was almost curfew; I again mentally kicked myself for spending more time here and caring about my studies. There was no doubt about it. I was failing potions. I was failing potions badly. I guess some people are just blessed with the ability to create potions, but my standards have fallen to those of Neville or Weasley.

Snape has been kind enough to overlook my poor potions as I'm in his house, but lately, with exams coming up, I'm going to need to do something… Or I'll end up with a T in potions. That's just embarrassing.

Right, so Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world, okay… This is the potion I have to create a perfect batch of in two weeks time. Ugh, kill me now. So this perfume smells good to what the persons attracted to. So, what… I'm not really attracted to well… I guess I'll just smell what I smell when I make it.

I stretched and yawned and stowed the book away in my bag, before standing and turning the corner. Not before bumping into the mudblood herself. I mentally groaned.

"Malfoy." She mumbled. "What are you doing here at this time Granger?" I snarled. "Checking out a book, you?" She answered, raising her eyebrows. I'd never been this close to her, god it was disgusting, could she not do something about the lions mane surrounding her face? And that smell. Oh god it was awful. Was that her take on perfume? I might be sick…I can feel it now, I'm gonna puke.

"Well…okay, don't answer my questions. I need to get past, excuse me Malfoy." Hermione mumbled, sliding past me in the small space. I could feel her body rubbing up against mine. This is fucking gross. I could feel her, against me… I could literally feel how curvy she was… Eh, not as fat as I thought… and she's got a nice pair.

_What the fuck Draco? _I closed my eyes and gave myself a hard mental kick before pushing Hermione in the direction she wanted to go. "Don't lay a hand on me!" She protested angrily. "Oh shut up." I mumbled turning away from her. I could almost _hear _her blushing.

I think the world would be a better place if mudbloods like Hermione Granger were wiped out; along with her friends Potty and Weasel. God they annoy me. I tried to shake the last of Grangers sent of me as I exited the library and started down to the common room my mind back on Amortentia.

What would it smell like for me? I have double potions with the lions tomorrow; I guess I'll find out…

_**A/N: Next chapter in Hermione's POV. There shall be a twist coming up and I think Draco will have to get over his little phobia of mudbloods.**_

_**Review…?:3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I will never leave a huge gap between updating, no longer than a few days. I aim for one chapter everyday. **_

**Hermione's POV. **

"He was perfectly horrid, I've never done a single bad thing to him…apart from punch him in the face…but that was years ago!" I snapped, brushing my hair into a plait.

I had my back on Ginny but her replies didn't seem too enthusiastic. I sighed and put down my brush. "Maybe I am really disgusting." I looked down, feeling tears threatening behind my eyes. "Yeah…wait what? No! You're friggin' beautiful 'Mione." Ginny bounded up from behind me and hugged me. I rolled my eyes.

"So now you listen." I tease pushing her playfully. "Oh, shut it, you know Draco. Sexually frustrated pompous ferret, who happens to have an extremely hot best friend." Ginny sighed and dreamily gazed into the distance. I laughed, "Oh come on Blaise isn't that good looking." Ginny let her mouth fall into an O shape. "Hermione! He is a _god_, have you seen his body?" Ginny lay back on my bed and sighed.

"No, as a matter of fact I haven't! Why, have you?" Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "Quidditch, he's a chaser, likes to take of his shirt after practice…I noticed." I blushed for Ginny. She shook her head and grabbed her bag, leaving my dorm.

"What have you got first?" Ginny asked skipping down the stairs. "Double potions with Snape and the snakes." I groaned, noticing Harry and Ron waiting by the portrait door. "I have charms with Hufflepuff, won't be that bad." Shrugged Ginny.

I smiled and walked over to Ron, entwining my hand with his. "Morning 'Mione." Ron said, his ears turning pink. I smiled as he kissed my cheek. "_Is that it_?" Harry looked outraged. Ron shot him a dirty look but brought his lips down on mine anyway.

Ron's kisses were sweet and gentle, but safe, way too safe. I pulled away first, the same uncomfortable feeling that I'd had for months swirled in my stomach. This was love right? It had to be… me and Ron was meant for each other right?

We had to be…

_**A/N: So she's having second thoughts about her relationship with Ron, maybe a certain Slytherin *cough* Draco *cough* can help with her decision…?**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter… I'll make the next one longer. Reviews? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Aiming to make my chapters longer, I guess I was too quick to get them up I lacked in detail. Sorry guys. **_

**Draco's POV.**

I hate potions, not just because I'm shit at it, but because it's a whole two hour lesson with the lions. Believe me; the lions piss me off so badly. I cannot stand any of them; especially saint Potter and his ginger blood traitor buddy.

I sat on my stool and grimaced as Lavender Brown, _the_ most annoying Gryffindor I have ever laid eyes on skipped past me, giggling. What on earth could she find funny at this time in the morning? I moaned as the door slammed shut and Professor Snape swept through the isle and turned just in front of his desk, his low intimidating voice seemed to seep through my skull.

"Today we will be brewing a simple blindness potion, which will, in turn, leave a person blind and defenceless for a certain period of time, depending on the strength of the brew." He waved his wand so quickly and gracefully I may have thought it never happened but sure enough neat instructions were on the board in white chalk.

"Think of this as a little…_mock_, shall we say, to see your progress." Snape smirked and slowly sat behind his desk watching us all with hawk like eyes. "Well…begin."

I looked over to the board, page one hundred and thirty three in my book. I took a deep breath. C'mon Draco, you can do this…He said simple right? Meaning it was easy. But, when I turned to the page, complicated instructions and annotated diagrams met my eyes. I thought I had the wrong page but nope, there was the title, black ink, clear as day, Blindness potion.

I doubt my potion would even make a persons sight go even a little hazy. I sighed and turned to gather my ingredients from the cupboard. The only other person in the there was Granger. I held my breath and slipped in beside her. "Morning Draco." She said cheerily, as if to piss me off. "Granger." I hissed.

"Slither of dragon tongue…" I mumbled under my breath, looking for the labelled box. "Here." Said Hermione, handing me the correct number of slithers; she placed them in my hand. I flinched away as our skin brushed.

She looked at me, and blushed. "I'm not contagious Malfoy." She mumbled, before rushing out. She looked like she was about to cry. Pathetic mudblood. I shook my head and looked for more ingredients and filled my arms.

I laid them out on my table and began to slowly follow the instructions. I stirred my dull green sticky potion and looked over at Goyle's; his seemed a better shade of green then mine. I stole a glance at Hermione who was frantically working, her hair tied back in a messy bun, and she looked so cute.

_What? What the fuck did I just think? Wipe that grin off your face Draco Malfoy that is vile._

I shook my head and looked down to her blue potion. Blue! It looked smooth as well, not thick like mine. I cursed under my breath and just threw the rest of the ingredients in my potion, giving up entirely.

I'm shit at potions. No doubt about it.

The two hours were up, and my potion had changed to a sludgy brow colour. Even longbottom's was a dark blue! Was this potion really that simple? Am I really this stupid?

"A vile each please, labelled with your names and then you are dismissed." Snape droned. I took my time, packing my bag, letting the lions and rest of the snakes go first. This was too embarrassing.

The only person left was the witless wonder, the ginger and his mudblood girlfriend. I groaned and spooned some of potion into a vial, the vial protested and melted. Snape was there immediately, blocking the others view.

He tutted and sighed. "Troll… Seems you need some extra help. A tutor perhaps." I'd been afraid of this and nodded. "Potter, if you would like to take your friend and leave my classroom."

I heard Harry shuffle his feet. "Come on guys." He sighed walking to the door. "Not you Miss Granger." Snape said, eyes still fixed on me.

"Sir…?" Hermione questioned, looking from him to me. "Please take a seat Miss Granger." Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Harry and walked over, not taking a seat.

No. Surely, he could not mean this. This could not be! My tutor is gonna be Hermione.

_**A/N: Guess they're gonna be spending a lot of time together. ;) Glad I made this chapter longer though.**_

_**Not that long till the smut now guys. **_

_**Reviews…? :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So that's that. Hermione is now a tutor and Draco is pissed. Little do they know the urges they both have will soon come forward. ;)**_

**Hermione's POV.**

I paced back and forth in front of the fire. Nothing would process correctly in my brain. Draco and I, alone, in a room, me teaching him how to make a damn love potion; the thought of it made me shiver. I was drawn between feeling utterly outraged and almost, excited.

No, it can't be excitement. Still, I can't seem to shake that little tingling at the bottom of my stomach, threatening to explode. What am I even thinking? He _hates _me, I_ disgust _him. Nothing in a million years would happen… Still it doesn't hurt thinking what could happen…

My mind swum with thoughts, Draco leaning over his cauldron and planting little kisses down my neck, or Draco hitting me over the head with the cauldron. The second scenario seemed more plausible.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ron's clumsy hands fumbling around my waist. I was in no mood. "Get off me Ronald." I said, pushing him back and slipping into a chair. He looked confused and his ears went as red as his hair. "What's the matter with you?" He asked slumping on the side of my chair.

I sighed and looked forward, mouth clamped shut. _Oh, I don't know Ronald, maybe the fact I have to tutor a bastard and all your trying to do is drop hints. _"She's pissed because she has to teach the ferret how to brew a potion." Harry sniggered from over his book.

I threw him a 'don't annoy me or I'll make your school years hell' glare and he shut up, smirking. Ron patted me pathetically. "Don't worry babe." He smiled. That does it.

"Don't call me babe! I'm not your fucking babe!" I pushed his hand away and stormed from the room. Could Ron not see how upset I was by this? Does he really not pay me any attention? Evidently not.

The further I got from the common room the more tears began to cloud my vision. What was going on inside my head? Half of me wanted to kill Draco and half of me wanted to kiss him! I didn't realise I'd banged into someone until I was on the floor, hands sprawled out to brake my fall.

"Ah, Hermione." It was Blaise, one of Draco's nicer friends. He extended a hand and hauled me up, smiling. "You okay?" He said, looking oddly concerned. I nodded and wiped my eyes with the back of my robe. "Boy trouble?" Blaise raised his eyebrows. I laughed and nodded again. "I hope they work out." He smiled, and moved past me.

"Good luck with the tutoring, I know Draco can act like a prat, but if you look past the prat, he's a good guy." Blaise had a charming smile… No one all the girls wanted him.  
"I'll keep it in mind." I giggled.

"Oh, by the way, say hey to your friend Ginny for me…" He smiled sheepishly. I narrowed my eyes. "Sure, but next time you see her, talk to her, past the fierce lion attitude is, well, is Ginny." I laughed again and he smiled, lifting his arm to wave goodbye and sauntering back down the corridor.

Whoa, Blaise was a _very_ nice guy. I sighed as the thoughts of tutoring Draco tomorrow seeped back into my brain. I groaned and turned in the direction of the library.

Maybe a few books would help distract me long enough in the session to not notice Draco's attitude.

_**A/N: Ah, nothing like a confused and hormonal Hermione, right? Tutoring will be next chapter.  
Review? :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So here it is; the tutoring session. I hope you enjoy, and that I haven't messed up this chapter completely. **_

**Draco's POV.**

I pulled on a black jumper and ignored the creases. My mind was completely set on getting this whole session out the way. I'll just tell Snape it didn't help, we can't stand each other and Blaise can tutor me. He gets an acceptable in every potion! I took time in lacing up my shoes, trying to delay getting there. To that lonely classroom, just me and Granger, could this day get any worse?

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I couldn't help but think of the softness of Hermione's skin or the curves she hides under her robes. No, she was a nerd. I'm meant to hate the mudblood filth. Although, some part of me guiltily thinks about what her lips would feel like pressed up against mine.

I pushed the thought away, mumbling mudblood filth under my breath for good measure. Blaise waltzed into the room, looking star struck. I raised my eyebrows and coughed. He snapped out of it, and sat on his bed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I mumbled, taking up my bag.

"Just spoke to Ginny." Blaise laughed shyly, a pathetic smile plastered on his face. "She's a blood traitor, that's disgusting Blaise." I sighed. Blaise sat up straight, looking thoroughly pissed off. "Says the one who mumbles Hermione's name in your sleep." I turned to look at him. "Bullshit." I grunted, turning to leave.

"Whatever Draco, I see the way you look at her, drop this whole badass attitude; it sucks." I shook my head and continued out of the common room and through the corridors. Better be early, and then I can make a snide comment about her lateness. I turned a corner to the classroom.

The door was slightly ajar and Hermione already setting up a cauldron looked over and smiled. I stood there, shocked. _What the hell…? _Hermione was wearing a low cut vest that showed her perfect curves and hugged her tight; showing the perfect arc of her back. The skirt she was wearing was short, small and showed the perfect curve of her bum.

Hermione had an outstanding body… I thought it was just a few nice curves. I stood blinking like a fool, as my gaze travelled from her exposed chest to her face. It was soft in firelight, and her hair looked less wild, she's tamed it into a low bun; a few gentle curls escaped and caressed her face.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued towards her. She was blushing slightly; she looked cute when she blushed… I was too surprised to even say anything negative to her, so I just clenched my jaw and sat down.

"Evening Draco." I was shocked that she'd used my first name… we never ever use first names. Should I call her Hermione? Granger? Mudblood? I just nodded, like a prick. I suddenly felt humiliated… I was meant to be the badass snake, who prayed on mudbloods like Granger, making their life hell. Now here I was, and I was afraid to look into those chocolate eyes…in case...

_In case what Draco…_My thoughts hissed in my head, what was I thinking? She was hot, yes, she was still a mudblood though, and that's gross, right? I am meant to hate her. Doesn't mean I can't think about her… Or look at her, and talking is okay; it must be.

Hermione's gentle hands worked through the ingredients, she named them in a gentle voice but I was far from listening, I was captivated by the way her mouth moves when she spoke, teaching me techniques to warm, but not boil my potions. We'd edged closer together on the seats, I don't remember doing that. What the fuck? Hermione was practically on top of me.

Shit. The thought of Hermione on top of me had caused a disturbance in my trousers. I just had to push the thought away. More thoughts came… Hermione slowly removing each item of clothing, kissing down my neck while her hands moved to into my trousers. Hermione's voice was low, almost like she was purring… Imagine her purring into my ear dirty secrets and…

Fuck… I was getting hard rather fast; I wish she would just shut up!

I looked up at her as she'd stopped talking, and was now eyeing me suspiciously, as if she knew my thoughts. "Draco, you seem very flustered, maybe you should take off your jumper or something…" Hermione reached over and patted my leg. She was literally inches away from dick and I leaped up.

"What's the matter with you?" Her voice was panicked, she was breathing heavy. I could see it in the way her chest moved up and down. I ran a hand through my hair and breathed deeply.

_Calm down Draco_. I pleaded with myself; but when I opened my eyes, she was right in front of me, her face confused. Fuck, I can't control myself. Where did all these emotions come from suddenly? It's just lust right… Just lust.

She placed a hand either side of my face. "Draco, what's going on? Should I get madam Pomfrey?" I could feel her breath, hot on my face. I looked deep into her eyes. I looked down on her perfect body. I felt my pants become tighter.

I couldn't help myself and pushed my lips down onto hers.

_**A/N: Continues in the next chapter. I wonder what Hermione thinks of all of this?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: As I said, continued. **_

**Hermione's POV.**

Draco was kissing me. He was kissing me hard and desperately and I was kissing back. There was this fire in the pit of my stomach, a burning desire for more. Whatever was happening here had _never_ happened with Ron before. I pushed my body up against his, wanting to melt into him when I felt it.

Something long and hard was pushing into my hip. I'd done this before. With Ron it was different, he was heavy handed, not very skilled and normally caused me a great deal pain. The first time was a nightmare. I nearly screamed the whole common room down. Thank god for the silencing charm. Ron was just too rough. Treated me like I was a flimsy doll…

However, Draco's moves were fluid and exact. I don't know why we didn't stop but there was no way I wanted to. He'd pushed me back into a wall and was now making his kisses form a perfectly line down my neck and onto my chest. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a rational explanation to what was going on. I couldn't manage it… All I could manage was to grab my wand and flick the door locked and put a silencing charm over the room.

Draco picked me up, my legs locked around his hips as our mouths found each others again. Was this lust, or did I actually fancy the pants off of Draco… Maybe a little bit of both. I could feel him, pushing against my underwear sending little shocks of ecstasy running through me.

Whatever happens… I need more of Draco. I let my hands slip down his back and up his shirt, feeling his body. What was it about everyone on the quidditch team having a perfectly toned body? I yanked off his shirt and we broke away for just a second. I looked at him, into his eyes. They were full of hunger and desperation. I wonder if that's what saw in me when his eyes raked over my body.

Her smirked and let his shirt fall to the floor. Mine followed soon after. I planted kisses on his collar bone, while he planted his down my chest. I felt a low moan, rumble in me and work its way up escaping my lips.

At the sound of it Draco pushed down my skirt and kicked it away, looking me up and down. He fumbled with his own belt and let his trousers slip to the floor. Both of us in underwear, both looking uncertainly at the other. I felt my heart beat fast as I stepped forward and worked my hand into his underwear; Draco groaned and shut his eyes.

The sound of the groan was like electricity to me and I worked my hand faster. He pushed me gently, laying me down on the pile of our clothes. I pulled him close as he started to move against me. He moaned my name and I bit my lip.

I needed more of him; now. I practically ripped his underwear from him, gasping at his manhood; long, hard and almost dangerous looking. He hooked the sides of my underwear and pulled them down, climbing on top of me. I parted my legs, he moved painfully slowly; obviously wanting to make me go insane.

He started with his fingers, slipping one inside me while the other worked my sensitive spots on the outside. He smirked at my reaction and slipped in another. I was squirming with pleasure. Ron had never ever made me feel this good before, and now here Draco was, doing it for him.

He took back his fingers and let his manhood rub against me and I moaned slowly. He pushed it in a little, looking at me for reassurance. "Just do it Draco." I said breathlessly as he thrusted in me in one movement. "Draco!" We were both panting now; moving against each other in quick succession, filling the room with moans of desperation for more.

With every grunt, moan and groan, I could feel myself getting closer and closer to a climax. This would be my first… Ron was never any good in bed.

I felt it building and building. Draco, still panting looked down on me; he leaned close and whispered in my ear. "Come with me."

That one phrase sent my body spiralling out of control. I felt him release into me and I was overcome with pleasure and ecstasy. I arched my back and pushed against him. We both let out long moans and Draco collapsed on me.

His weight was comforting and we lay there, overcoming our orgasms.

Then I realised what I was doing.

We seemed to realise as we both leapt back and stood, shocked looking at each other.

Draco looked so rugged; with his heavy breathing, empty eyes and messy hair. He looked shocked, but still completely deadly.

_**A/N: So they finally did the deed. I think it is obvious Ron isn't the best in bed. N'awwhhh, poor bloke.  
Reviews? :3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry if my smut wasn't up to standard… It was the first proper one I've wrote**_

**Draco's POV**

I splashed my face with cold water and shivered when some of it escaped down my top and onto my chest. I looked at myself in the mirror and recalled the events of yesterday evening.

I hadn't really fucked Hermione…right? It must've been a dream…like she would cheat on the weasel anyway. But it was all so real; it was her fault, wearing such provocative clothing. I'm only human. I just don't understand why I was so suddenly overcome with want and lust; like I was hungry for her.

I thought back to what Blaise had said. Maybe I should stop being a pick and actually be nice to her… She had never done anything wrong to me, well, apart from punch me, but I did deserve that.

Liking her doesn't mean I can't hate Potty and Weasel. I sighed and wiped my face dry, putting on a fresh T-shirt and jeans. Hogsmeade trip today; I might as well try and smuggle some firewhisky with Blaise, have a bit of fun.

Blaise met me next to the portrait with Crabbe and Goyle and we made our way to the great hall, to eat before the trip. I know it was stupid, not expecting to see Granger after last night… but there she was, eating some toast and vaguely paying attention to the Ron's sister.

Blaise noticed her too, and waved, smiling broadly. Ginny looked up and waved, smiling; she was blushing a fierce red. Hermione looked over too, and blushed, ducking her head. I too felt myself grow hot and red.

I backed away too the bench and sat down, looking away. My stomach was had an uncomfortable fluttering feeling and my mind was swamped with thoughts of Hermione. I thought it was just lust… I guess it could have been something more.

If you look past the lion mane and the uptight attitude, Hermione had knowledge that I admired, I guess she felt like she had something to prove, you know, being muggle born and all. Some part of me, I know it was wrong, wanted to see her… I wanted to apologise for last night, to make her smile again.

It was just the way she moaned my name… I closed my eyes at the thought, a partially naked Hermione just behind my eyelids. I felt my pants shrink a little and banished the thought, not wanting to embarrass myself in front of four different houses.

I spooned porridge into my mouth and drained my glass. It made no difference; I knew the sludge would just settle in my stomach, weighing me down. I needed to speak to her. I didn't care who saw. When she got up to leave, I would follow and pull her to one side.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue flames, and Seamus had set his plate on fire. Half the Slytherin table groaned, including me. The lions seemed to find this utterly hilarious. Once the smoke had cleared I scanned the bench for Hermione.

She wasn't there… I turned my head to the door; she was a few metres away. I leapt up, abandoning my friends and breakfast and sprinted after her.

"Hermione!" I called, getting a few weird looks from the Gryffindor table. She stopped just short of the door and turned. I pulled her arm gently to the side and stepped closer. She was blushing an adorable pink and avoiding my eye.

"Hey Hermione." I smiled. "Malfoy." She replied, barely whispering. I looked at her puzzled and followed her gaze over to Harry and Ron who were hovering next t their plates. "What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head. I sighed. "Meet me later in Hogsmeade, please… The three broomsticks at three, we can go for a drink."

She looked startled into my eyes; my legs suddenly felt weak. Then her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "Like a date…" She mumbled.

I felt myself grin at the word. "Sure, like a date." I smiled as she thought about it for a second, then smirking slightly, she looked at me. "Maybe." She turned and walked out of the great hall. Hermione was such a tease. I grinned after her, feeling my heart pumping fast.

"Oi." I knew that voice, heavy and deep. I turned to have Ron and Harry in my face. My grin fell and I felt my hand go to my pocket where I was keeping my wand. "Why were you talking to 'mione?" He asked, looking me up and down. It's like he knew that last night his girlfriend was screaming my name instead of his.

"I don't think that's much of your concern weasel." I smirked. Ron's ears went red as Harry stepped slightly closer, his tone threatening. "Leave her alone." He said. I smiled my reply and Ron went for me. Harry managed to hold him back but he was strong, his fist missing my face by inches.

I grimaced. "Better control yourself Weasley." I snapped, before turning and leaving.

I had to get ready for my date with Hermione.

_**A/N: So, Draco is beginning to feel more than lust, with those butterflies and jelly legs. Bet he wishes Hermione feels the same. Maybe she does… Guess we'll have to find out in the next chapter. ;D**_

_**Reviews? :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I think too many people think Draco is a bully, when really, he's a poor kid who just made all the wrong choices. :( asdfghjkl, I just love him so much…**_

**Hermione's POV.**

I smoothed down my hair as best I could, but it seemed insistent on fluffy up. I groaned and applied a generous amount of Sleekeazy's hair potion to my frizz. It immediately shrunk and became smooth. Just in case, I put a tight french plait in it and let the end curl around my finger as I thought of Draco.

He was being so nice… I couldn't help myself, I liked this _new _Draco. Whenever he spoke to me, my blood pumped faster around my body and he rendered me breathless. Now we had a date, and I just couldn't stop myself smiling.

Someone knocked slowly on my door. It was Ginny. I smiled as she came in a sat on my bed. She didn't look particularly happy… "What's up Gin?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She shook her head, sighing dramatically. I raised my eyebrows. "Have you had a fall out with Blaise?" She shook her head. "Then what?" I mumbled, getting slightly worried.

"If you knew something, but it affected your family and your best friend, which side would you be on…?" I was taken aback by this question. Was she talking about me and Ron? "I guess family…Gin, what happened?" I stammered.

Ginny squirmed under my questioning gaze, not looking me straight in the eye. "You need to talk to Ron…" She whispered. "What? Why?" She shook her head. "Ginny…" My breath was a little uneven. "You really need to talk to him." She sighed and got up, leaving a Ginny sized dent on my duvet.

"Gin, he's in Hogsmeade, I won't see him till later…" I called after her. She shrugged and exited. I'd never seen her so anxious, she could barely hold my gaze. What if he knew about Draco and me? What if he found out about the _session_…? We hadn't had one since… I was too worried something like that would happen again, now I think about it, would I really mind if it happened again?

I pushed all thoughts of Ron aside and focused solely on Draco. I pulled on a jacket and walked down the stairs, my stomach had that feeling again. Imagine if he tried to kiss me… I felt myself blush at the thought. Where was I meant to meet him? We'd never confirmed it… I made my way down to the entrance hall and he was waiting.

I exhaled at the sight of him, black jacket, blue jeans, and messy hair. He smiled as I approached and I couldn't help grinning back. "Hey Hermione." He said, leaving the castle. I fell into step next to him. "Hello Draco." He looked down at me and grinned.

"You look happy…" He noticed. "It's probably because I'm with you." I only realised how incredibly cheesy it sounded until it left my mouth. "I err…" I tried to justify myself to a blushing Draco, but decided against it…he looked awfully cute.

Hogsmeade wasn't terribly busy, so Draco and I made out way to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. Once we'd found a table, I sipped slowly at my butterbeer, it warmed me, like coaxing a fire out of a spark. Draco looked intensely at some spot in the distance. I followed his gaze but it met a wall.

"Draco? What's wrong?" I asked. That was two people today with something bugging them. I thought back to Ginny, then to Ron… What was going on? Draco seemed to snap out of it pretty quickly. "Oh, I was just thinking, you know the last…" He lowered his voice. "Tutoring session… We err, well, we didn't use any protection and I, well I…" I knew what he was referring to. He came inside of me… meaning I could be pregnant.

My eyes widened at the thought. I hadn't even bothered to check. "I guess I'll go talk to Madam Pomfrey when I get back to the castle." I tried to remain cool, so I didn't freak Draco out, and more importantly, I didn't panic. "I doubt I am." I added casually, sipping at more butterbeer.

"Hermione… there's something I need to tell you." I vaguely heard Draco; my mind had switched back to Ron. What if I _was_ pregnant, we hadn't…_done it_... in a while. And what was this big thing Ginny refused to tell me? I needed to try and work things out with Ron, or people would get suspicious. My stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch at working things out with Ron. Maybe I could just end it… yeah, that would be best. I'd brake up with him after I got back from Madam Pomfrey.

"Hermione…?" He said my name so softly. I snapped back to him. "Oh, sorry, yes?" I mumbled. "I know we've had our differences… but, well." I wasn't really listening. I needed air. "Can we leave?" I asked hotly. Draco stammered a reply but I wasn't listening. I shot out of the pub and in the opposite direction. I rounded a corner to an empty street; I stopped, taking a breath of sweet air.

"Hermione!" Draco snapped. "What?" I turned to him. "I like you okay! Wow, that seemed harder to say than I thought, but there it is; the truth." I zoned out after the, _I like you._ Draco Malfoy like me Hermione Granger. I felt my cheeks flush red. I liked him too, I thought he was a prat, but once you got to know him… He's sweet.

"Well, say something." Draco mumbled; he was redder than me. "I… I like you too Draco." I shrugged. It was the truth. Draco smiled; a genuine smiled that made my legs turn to jelly. He crossed the distance between us in one step and put both hands on the sides of my face.

His lips were moving against mine and I loved it. His kisses were gentle but fierce and desperate; he always left me wanting more… and right now. I wanted every part of him.

_**A/N: So they like each other. But there's a secret, and possibly a pregnancy. I wonder what Ron knows, and more importantly, what Hermione will do to fix it.**_

_**Reviews please… See, I asked nicely.**_ _**:3**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Not much to say. :') Have a feeling this may only last another couple of chapter…eh we shall see. :3 **_

**Draco's POV.**

I couldn't stop smiling. I know it's stupid and stuff… just every time I think of Hermione I go dizzy with happiness. She liked me back, which was great but she was with Ron, which was bad; plus she might be pregnant, which is doubly bad.

I had stolen two kisses off her today. One kiss after she told me she liked me, and one kiss in an empty corridor as we said goodbye. Each one of her kisses made me shaky. I know, I know but I can't help it. We agreed to meet later on today for more tutoring.

I would have to try and contain myself this time. Another _episode_ may not be very helpful in terms of me passing potions; I wouldn't mind though, Hermione's a tease. If she didn't want me to fuck her, she should really stop wearing such low cut tops. I smirked to myself and left the common room.

Blaise rounded a corner looking rather flustered.

"Draco." He nodded in acknowledge, I could tell by the rapid rise and fall of his chest that he'd been running. "What happened Blaise?" I asked, trying to see behind him. He just looked around him warily before looking back in the direction he's come from.

"It's the ginger. He found out about me snogging Ginny and he's gone mental." I raised my eyebrows. "He chased me and everything, I left my wand on my bed though, and he was firing all kinds of spells… Potter was trying to calm him down. Hermione seemed pretty upset to…" Blaise panted, looking back again.

My heart went out not to Blaise but to Hermione; her boyfriend really was awful. He was such a bastard, a controlling, idiotic bastard. The thoughts drifted from my mind as a low pounding of footsteps echoed not so far away. Blaise jumped next to me and I drew my wand. I heard Ron before I saw him…

"I'M GONNA FUCKING RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" He rounded the corner and shot straight at me and Blaise. I blocked his curse; looking back in Blaise and glaring at him for getting me into this. "_Calm down_!" Harry was trying to pull his best friend back, but shit, Weasley looked like he needed a leash or to be shot with tranquiliser gun. "WHAT THE HELL BLAISE? MAKING OUT WITH MY SISTER; I'M GONNA HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!" Ron continued to scream until he was a metre away from us before stopping and raising his wand and Blaise.

My wand was poised at his chest. Upon seeing me, Harry drew his wand. I mentally groaned, two against one, not fair. I wish Blaise had his friggin' wand. Ron was an angry red and looked like he was practically on fire.

"Weasley…let's just calm down." I cocked my head to the side, my face gentle. "NO FUCKING WAY." Blaise took a step back. "I think your sister has the right to date whoever she wants… Blaise isn't a bad guy, maybe you should back off." Blaise nodded vigorously, his hands up in surrender.

Ron opened his mouth to retaliate when a pissed looking Ginny followed by a frustrated Hermione rounded the corner. _Could this get anymore awkward? _Hermione's expression seemed to calm when her eyes flicked onto mine. I gave her an encouraging smile which she returned.

"Ron! What the hell? Put your wand away, this is pathetic." Ginny sighed, walking to stand next to Blaise. Hermione followed, standing just behind the pair. I thought Ginny would be the type of girl who would scream down the school with an opportunity like this… maybe she, as well as everyone saw how much of a prick Ron was being.

Ron shoved his wand in his pocket moodily and I stowed mine away. "C'mon Harry, Hermione… If she wants to date a snake, then fine." Ron huffed, turned to walk away. Harry fell into step next to him but Hermione didn't move. "Hermione, let's go…" He snapped at her. She was looking down… I could see she was shaking slightly.

"No." Ginny protested, grabbing her arm. Everyone turned to look at her. "Not until you tell her. I've had enough of covering up for your lies Ron." She shrugged. Ron was giving her a burning look… "Tell her!" She said a little louder. Harry blushed now; looking away from the scene… he knew something.

Ron was gaping like a fish. Hermione was looking to and from Ginny, so puzzled, an innocent look plastered onto her face. "Not here." Ron sighed. "Yes, here! You need to tell her now; otherwise you won't." Ginny growled. "Will someone please just tell me?" Hermione shrieked, tears forming in her eyes. "Well!" Ginny snapped at Ron. Ron closed his mouth and stood a little straighter, he wasn't giving anything away.

"Fine." Ginny smirked. "If you're too scared to tell her… Ron, my dearest brother has been fucking Lavender for the past few months." Hermione's mouth fell open, along with everyone else. "Wha- what?" Hermione stumbled, shaking her head. "I'm sorry 'mione." Ron mumbled.

_Was that it? He was just gonna say sorry and expect everything to be okay? _

Hermione backed away from the scene. "Hermione come back…" Ron said stepping after her. "No." Hermione's voice was firm. "Leave me alone, all of you." She looked at us, should I follow her?

Technically, she had cheated on Ron with me… Unless… unless she changed her mind about leaving him… I'd been so happy when she told me this morning, just after I said goodbye. She went on her tip toes and whispered it in my ear.

"_I'm leaving Ron…" _I'd never hugged her so tight. But now she was gone… Ginny and Blaise were having another argument with Harry and Ron. I thought this was my time to slip away…unnoticed.

Slowly, I slipped back against the wall, and turned into a brisk walk in the direction Hermione had gone.

_**A/N: Ah, Ron has been a bad boy, but to be fair, Hermione isn't so innocent. So why was she so upset? Guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out. ;D **_

_**Reviews make me smile…. :3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: So seems like Draco is starting to really like Hermione… could it be love?**_

**Hermione's POV.**

Ron fucking Lavender, me fucking Draco… nothing was right anymore. I wiped away my angry tears. I was angry at Ron, for cheating on me, for Draco for liking me and me, for liking Draco back.

No matter how many time I tried to argue with myself about the fact I liked Draco, I always seemed to lose. I mean, why wouldn't I like Draco…? He was charming, funny, attractive… and great at being intimate. I blushed at the thought and felt more angry tears slide down my face.

I had no idea where I was going… I'd never been to this part of the castle before. I just wanted to get as far away from everyone as possible. The tears had finally stopped but my face was soar from rubbing away the tears.

I sat on a low window ledge, thinking about the events of the day and how they had led to this. Breakfast with Ron and Harry, Hogsmeade with Draco, trip to madam Pomfrey (I wasn't pregnant, thank god,) and an argument with everyone. Well what an eventful day. I laughed shallowly and leaned my head against the brick. It was cold and rough, almost comforting.

"What's so funny?" Draco's voice made me jump, and I banged my head back against the wall. "Ouch!" I yelped and grabbed my head. Draco smirked and sat beside me. "Sorry beautiful…" He smiled softly and took my head in his hands, kissing the spot where I'd just hit it. The way he called me beautiful made me feel hot and made butterflies fly around in my stomach.

I sighed and looked up at him. "What's wrong Hermione?" He whispered. I shrugged. "Ron, you…this is all wrong." Draco's eyes flashed with something…fear? But then it was gone, as quick as it had appeared. "What do you mean?" He mumbled. "Me and you is so wrong Draco… I cheated on my boyfriend when I was meant to be teaching you potions!" I said, exasperated.

Draco nodded. "So what your saying is…you don't like me anymore." I shook my head. "Of course not, it's just…" He cut me off. "Then it's not wrong." His lips grazed against mine for a second before fully pushing down, I leaned into him and his arms wrapped around me.

How could something so wrong feel so right? Maybe it wasn't wrong at all. Draco pulled away and grinned. "I guess this means you and Weasley are over?" He had a hopeful glint in his eye that I couldn't help but giggling at. "I think so."

His next kiss was more desperate, his tongue tracing my lower lip, awaiting entry. I opened my mouth a little wider, allowing his tongue to slip over mine. Ron had never ever kissed me like this before. Draco moved his body, deliberately pushing me back against the wall I hit my head on.

I allowed his kisses to travel from my mouth to down my chin and across my jaw, before tracing down my neck, making me close my eyes. His hand had moved to my leg; it was slowly grazing up my inner thigh…

I could feel my body reacting to his touch… I opened my eyes and pushed him back slowly. "Maybe that's not such a good idea in a corridor." Draco laughed and pulled me into a hug.

I loved the way he could go from sexy to sweet in a matter of seconds. I breathed deeply, my lips on his neck as he squeezed me gently and lovingly. I felt myself smile. He pulled back, staring into my eyes.

"What…?" I asked giggling. Draco blushed and looked down. "Nothing." I raised my eyebrows. "Mr Malfoy shouldn't keep secrets." I said, playfully pushing him, he grinned, pulling me up and tickling me. I screamed in shock and slapped him away; we ended up in a long embrace.

We were swaying, bodies pushed against each other. He was the first to pull back, holding me at arms length. "Hermione…" He whispered. My name sounded so sweet from his mouth. "Yes Draco?" He smiled and came closer, pressing our forehead and the bridge of our noses together.

"Hermione… I think I love you." He whispered. What? _I think I love you… _He thinks he loves _me_. Crazy thing is, I think I'm falling for him too. He laid his head on my shoulder, pulling me tight. My throat was dry, I could barley move.

"Actually." He whispered into my ear through my curls. "I don't think, I know."

_**A/N: Draco is in love with Hermione. Aren't they cute? **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: So that's that. Draco is head over heels in love with Hermione. Not many chapters left though guys; which is a shame, because I'm really enjoying writing this fic. D: **_

**Draco's POV.**

Hermione Granger. Hermione freakin' Granger. The most perfect, beautiful girl I've ever met. No girl in my eyes can compare, she's so clever and witty. God I love her, and I told her that. The most nerve racking thing I'd ever done mind you, my palms were sweating like crazy, my stomach was on the bridge of exploding.

But still… At least she knows. She was shocked; I hoped it was a good shock. I guess I'll find out this morning in potions. Before I'd left Hermione yesterday, I had asked her to sit with me in potions, for three specific reasons.

I didn't want her sitting next to the bastard Weasley; since the two of them were officially over.

I still needed a lot of help in potions; my Amortentia wasn't going to brew itself.

Finally, every time I looked up, I could see her beautiful face.

I blushed to myself. My thoughts were so cheesy. I slowly put on my tie and pulled on my robes. I pocketed my wand and pulled my bag over my shoulder. Blaise said he's meet me in the great hall for breakfast.

Half of me wanted to take my time, to avoid seeing as much of Weasley as possible; but the other half wanted to see Hermione desperately. The Hermione side won and I rushed down the stairs to eat.

As I entered the great hall, my eyes flicked over the Gryffindor table, Hermione was sitting among her friends, buttering a piece of bread. Ginny sat opposite, Blaise had lazily slung his arm around her and they were deep in conversation. Hermione casually looked up to talk to a blonde Ravenclaw who was wearing an odd hairpiece. I took a deep breath and walked over. Hermione looked up and smiled and Ginny and Blaise looked slightly shocked.

"Morning." I mumbled, putting my bag next to my feet. "Good morning." The Ravenclaw piped up, her Irish accent was soft. "Hey Draco." Hermione squeezed my hand gently under the table. "This is Luna Draco." She continued, nodding to Luna.

She smiled, and I returned the smile, taking two pieces of toast and smothering them in jam. We all ate in silence for a few minutes. I wondered if I should move away… I was obviously draining the positive atmosphere.

I turned my head to whisper into Hermione's ear. "I'm gonna move, seems like I've just ruined the mood." I laughed shallowly. Then Hermione did something that shocked me. She placed one hand on my cheek, and kissed me ever so softly. It was like the noise of the great hall had diminished suddenly, and we were the only to people in the world.

The kiss must have only lasted around three seconds, but when she pulled away and the noise surfaced it had felt like a lifetime. She smiled and shook her head, bidding goodbye to her friends and taking my hand.

She pulled me from the hall and in the direction of the dungeons. I followed like a love sick puppy. We were the first there and I showered Hermione in small kisses over her face until we heard footsteps echoing down the stairs.

It was Lavender. I saw Hermione's face flush deep read as she avoided contact. She smiled awkwardly and gripped her book tighter. I entwined my fingers with Hermione's until I felt her body relax.

In potions, Hermione made everything so simple. She explained certain ingredients that if put in the wrong way around, could be deadly. "Follow the order, that's what it's there for." She said, nodding to the board.

She showed my how to pick out certain information from my book and taught me the proper wrist action for stirring; stir too vigorously and the potion will blow up in your face.

By the end of potions, the contents of my cauldron was still darker than Hermione's but at least it wasn't a completely a different colour. Snape walked round to grade our potions. I held my breath as he swept past, swirling the contents of my potion with a flick of his wand.

"Well…well…well, Mr Malfoy… It seems you have achieved an A, congratulations." An A! I went from troll to acceptable. I could've punched the air, and I couldn't help a satisfied smirk cross my face when Weasley achieved a poor.

Hermione hugged me for my A and left me for charms. She placed a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose. "Congratulations Mr Malfoy." She smiled arms around my neck. "Thank you Miss Granger." She laughed and kissed me slowly. I could hear people gasp as they shuffled past. I smiled into the kiss and let her go.

God I love that girl.

_**A/N: Draco is getting better at potions, thanks to a certain witch. But does she like him enough to call what they have love?  
Reviews please? :3**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: This fan fic shall soon be over. :( **_

**Hermione's POV.**

*Four days have passed since last potion lesson. Friday after lessons*

The word started going around about me and Draco. I'd only kissed him a few times in public and already people were whispering when I walked past. The things they were saying weren't nice. If I had a galleon for every time someone called me a mudblood this week, I'd be as rich as Harry.

I sighed and folded my robes and put them away. I pulled on some jeans and a large sweatshirt before heading down to the great hall. I let my hair down to hide my face from the jeering students before sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. I could see Ron, scowling at me; he and Harry were in deep conversation. Ron said something and Harry nodding, standing. He was coming over to me.

"Hey 'Mione." His smiled didn't quite reach his eyes. "Hello." I mumbled. Harry sat awkwardly, running a finger over his scar. "So, you and Malfoy…" Harry said casually, avoiding my glare. "Yep." I said, pursing my lips and nodding. Harry sighed dramatically. "You can't be serious 'Mione, if you don't remember he called you a mudblood." I looked down. "We've moved past that, we were young, he's changed."

"He's just as dirty as he was before." Harry hissed in a low whisper. "Think about what you're doing. If you date the snake, I can't hang out with you anymore; you know we hate each other. I'll end up killing him." I rolled my eyes. "How very mature." Harry blushed and stood up.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Granger." He said coldly before walking away. I'd just lost my best friend. He didn't eve say my name. I couldn't even stay in the great hall. I stood up before tears threatened to spill onto my cheeks.

I backed away into the bench and into Luna. "Hello Hermione." She said cheerily. "Oh, hey Luna…" I mumbled. "You look dreadful, is everything okay?" She asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I just shook my head as she pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair. "It's okay, shh." I felt Luna go rigid. "I think Draco wants to talk to you." I unravelled myself out of the hug and turned to face Draco.

"Evening Draco." Luna smiled. Draco nodded to her. "It's a nice night don't you think." She looked Draco in the eye as he awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other. "Erm, yeah, beautiful." Luna smiled, her eyes drifting beyond Draco as she began to hum to herself, slowly walking away.

"Hermione… what's wrong." Draco placed his hands on my shoulders and I felt slightly better. "Just Harry." Draco turned to look at Harry, sending him an awful glare. "Come on, I want you to see something." Draco took my hand and led me away from the great hall and out onto the courtyard.

"Draco, where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me further away from the school. "I fancy some quidditch." Draco grinned, walking faster. "What? I- I'm not very good at flying." Draco laughed and tugged harder. "C'mon." I followed, shocked by the possible aspect of playing quidditch.

We slipped through the entrance and out onto the pitch. There was a small picnic blanket with little red and green candles dotted around it. A bottle of champagne and ice with a single red rose with a bright green stem.

"Draco…" I breathed, stepping forward onto the blanket. "This is so beautiful." I clasped my hands to my chest as Draco pulled me down to sit with him. "So are you." He kissed my nose and I giggled, batting him away.

We sipped champagne and looked up, Luna was right; it was a really flawless night. Not a cloud in the sky, just hundreds of twinkling stars. Draco had moved closer to me now, kissing my neck slowly from behind. I closed my eyes, this really was perfect. His hands slipped around my waist and I let a quite moan slip through my lips.

_**A/N: I wonder what all this passion can lead too…. ;D**_

_**Reviews? :3**_

_**I know it's short; I have an exam tomorrow so I had to revise. Sorry. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I'm welcoming ideas to help me since I'm stumped. So, reviews with ideas would be very helpful and much appreciated. :3**_

_**ALSO, I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait, I had a ton of exams I had to revise for. **_

**Draco's POV.**

I smiled down at a naked Hermione, who as sleeping peacefully, surrounded by bushy hair. I kissed her cheek once and lay back down next to her. I rested my arm lazily above my head and looked up at the scarlet and emerald draped to the four poster bed. Last night was a bit of a blur, kissing down on the quidditch field, Hermione dragging me up to the room of requirement. Stripping down to nothing and falling on the bed; Hermione was so beautiful.

I had a sudden idea to wake her up. I smirked to myself as I buried deeper under the covers, positioning my head in the middle of her legs. I stuck out my tongue and let it slide slowly over her. I heard her murmur, and her legs quiver. I did it again, faster this time, wanting to get a better reaction. "Draco?" Hermione mumbled, stirring from her sleep. I moaned into her and her legs shot back as she sat up. "Draco!" She cried.

I surfaced from the duvet and looked into her pink face, a faint line of swat forming on her hair line. "Morning princess." I smirked. She blushed a darker pink and tucked her legs up to her chest. "You can't just…" She started, but I stopped her with a kiss. "I can't just what…?" I moved my hands over her legs and she closed her eyes. "You can't just…"

"Pleasure you with my mouth?" I finished her sentence, giving her my best _you're so hot and I'm so horny _face. She stuttered a reply and I laughed. "Please, don't act like you were objecting last night." Hermione gasped and then smiled. "It was hard to object with your cock in my mouth." She grinned. I fucking loved it when she talked like that.

I winked and wrestled her underneath me; moving her hands away from the perfect curves that were her breasts. I planted kisses over them as she mumbled at me to stop. "Reckon anyone will notice our absence?" I mumbled, sitting up and pulling on my pants. Hermione shook her head. "Probably not… If anyone does, it'll be Ginny, and let's face it, she's hardly innocent." I grinned, pulling on my trousers and throwing her bra over to her.

"Look, 'mione. I don't wanna sneak around anymore with you. I want people to know." I sighed. "They've seen us kiss, I think it's obvious." Hermione laughed. "No, I mean properly, _officially_; like every other bloody couple in this school." Hermione bit her lip and snuggled up to me, still in her knickers. "I know Draco, I want it to, but let's not make a huge thing out of it." She sighed. I shrugged and pulled on the rest of my clothes, standing to slip onto my shoes. "What?" Hermione said, exasperated.

"When …?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. Hermione looked thoughtful, staring past me as she whispered. "Tomorrow. We'll tell everyone tomorrow." She sighed. I grinned and hugged her from behind, pulling her close and nuzzling into her neck. "Let me finish getting dressed, we'll be late for breakfast." She pushed me away, it seemed like she wasn't happy with this new arrangement. I turned and sat on the bed, watching her gather clothing and pull them on, slowly and almost reluctantly. "We'll be okay 'mione." I pulled her in from behind, resting my head on her shoulder; my vision slightly obstructed by her hair. I felt her take a deep breath.

"I know." She whispered. I kissed her neck and mumbled. "I love you Hermione." Her cheeks stretched as she smiled. "I love you too Draco, come on… I'm hungry."

_**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, my ideas are slowly slipping away.  
Remember, reviews and ideas- thank you. :3**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Wrapping this fic up in hopefully two chapters. Any suggestions of what I should write next just leave me a review. : 3**_

**Hermione's POV.**

Of course I was scared about telling people. You would be to! Draco and I were complete opposites, not to mention in two houses that hate each other. But, we still love each other. So that should count for something…right? I was biting my nails and staring down at my toast. I didn't feel too hungry. Draco was happily eating his whilst cracking jokes with Blaise. How come Ginny and Blaise had it so easy? Why did no one (except Ron) care about them?

Shit. Ron. He would murder Malfoy. Maybe this isn't a good idea. How would everyone find out anyway? How did we make it _official?_ "Ginny…" I piped up. She looked away from Blaise and nodded at me. I took a deep breath. "Me and Draco are… well."

"You're dating." Ginny smiled, sipping her juice. I just nodded, a little embarrassed. "So it's official." Ginny continued. What is it with everyone and that word? "I don't know. How do I make it official?" I asked. "Easy." Ginny smirked, turned round and started snogging Blaise. I sat there, stunned… What?

"OI!" I turned to see Ron bellowing. "Keep your greasy hands off my sister." He was red. I looked from him to Ginny to Draco. He shrugged at me. "Grow up Ron, you just have to get over the fact that your sister and ex girlfriend have moved on." Ginny laughed and winked at me. I gaped at her. What the fuck was she doing?

"What!" Ron was striding over now. The whole population of the room was staring at us now. Ron looked down on me, eyes red with anger. "I…well…" I stammered. "Draco and Hermione dumbass." Ginny said, putting a hand on my shioukder for reassurance.

Ron looked like he'd been punched in the face. "You…and…what?" I nodded, taking Draco's hand across the table. "I love him Ron." I whispered. "I thought you love me." He growled. "I thought I did… but you don't make me feel the way he does." I mumbled. Ron glared at Draco. "Better fuck then me I take it. Fine. Enjoy him Hermione; enjoy him like he's enjoyed half the other girls in this bloody school."

"Ron…" Tears were forming in my eyes now, and Draco had intercepted. "Back of Ron… you're upsetting her." He said, getting up. "Like you care about her feelings, you just want to shag her." Ron spat. My eyes grew wide at his comment. I expected Draco to stun him, but he didn't. He shook his head and put his hands up. "That isn't true Ron. You may not believe me, but I really do love her."

"Same way you loved Pansy and Jessica and Louise and Emma and the rest." Ron droned on. "No." Draco was shaking their head. "I love her like in a way I've never loved anyone before." Ron looked like he didn't have much else to say.

"Bastard." He whispered under his breath. He backed away and Harry followed him, glaring behind his shoulder. I looked down, tears falling freely now. They booth hate me. Suddenly, Draco was beside me. "C'mon, let's get out of here." He whispered in my ear, leading me out of the room.

_**A/N: Next chapter is the end. So remember, review with ideas for my next fic.  
Keep in mind I'll write Merlin, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, band fic, Alice in Wonderland and probably Doctor Who one shots. **_

_**Thanks guys. :D **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I so don't want to end this fic. So confused on what to write next... I really did love writing this fic.  
So here it is. Chapter 15, the ending.**_

**Draco's POV.**

"Show me." I smiled at her, placing one kiss on the top of her forehead. She grinned a reply and turned, her hands flying over ingredients and plopping them into a cauldron. I watched her work, I watched her soft porcelain hands move, wishing I could take them in mine and never let them go.

I sat on a stool, elbow propping up my head, staring at Miss Granger work. She was so goddamn beautiful. I breathed evenly, drinking in every detail. Her neat shoes, the ay her skirt fluttered perfectly at thigh height, the soft curve of her bum and breasts and the perfect outline of her waist. The mane of bushy hair, tied back into a low pony tail although some curls escaped and caressed her face as she stirred the potion.

How did I get so lucky? To have the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts… it was like a dream, an amazing dream. She looked over to me, and waved her wand, letting it glide over the potions as they got up and began to fly into the cauldron as if on auto pilot.

She ran over to me and jumped onto my lamp, burying her face in my neck and leaving little kisses there. "Hermione." I breathed. She removed her head and pushed the tip of our noses together. "Yes." She was smiling slightly. "I love you, and I'm sorry. I never meant to split you up with Ron or for you to lose Harry, or to accidently seduce you..." (She grinned at that bit.) "The point is, I never meant to hurt you in any way, and I just fell in love. I'm sorry." Hermione blushed a deeper pink than the potion.

"Draco, I'm sorry that I let you seduce me, that the whole of Slytherin may think you're a disgusting blood traitor or that your family will really hate you for this, but I fell in love to, and I don't regret a single bit of it." I smiled at her, and titled my face up, closing my eyes and grazing my lips over hers ever so slightly.

I felt her push down on them deepening the kiss. She urged my mouth open as she pressed herself against me. My hands wound into her hair. Perfects moments like this made me fall in love with Hermione granger.

I felt her giggle as she hopped off me. "Hey no fair!" I protested, but she just laughed and turned back to the potion. "Now, now Mr Malfoy. You need to finish the potion." Hermione said in her best Snape impression.

"What's the last ingredient?" I smiled. Hermione glanced back over to the book, a few more curls escaping. "_A snakes sting_." Hermione handed me a tiny tooth, about the size of my little finger nail. I dropped it in the cauldron and the whole thing simmered pink. Hermione beamed up at me. "Perfect! Now, what do you smell?" She asked, peering over to me.

I leant forward and bowed my head a little, taking a deep whiff of the potion. _Vanilla… Not just any vanilla, the same vanilla of Hermione's perfume. _"So…?" She questioned grinning. I looked down at my shoes, blushing. "I smell your perfume." I said. Hermione pulled my hand and pulled me into a hug. "I smell you in the potion too." She whispered into my ear.

I clung on tighter to my love, taking in this perfect moment I wish I could capture and take with me forever. Hermione and I, a snake had indeed fallen in love with a lion, and it has never felt so good.

_**A/N: There we go, finished. **_

_**Thank you for all those who reviewed and read, it means a lot. Still need ideas for my next fic.  
I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry my endings suck. 3 **_


End file.
